love for ember
by husband of megumi shimizu
Summary: thana a boy who thought he lost everything soon meets a girl that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

A young boy sits out side amity park high school with a depressed look on his face. why was he so sad, well he had just lost the one thing he had left in this world to love. the boy in question is thanatos but most just call him thana. he had lost his parents a few years back so he was sent to stay with his grand father witch he loved almost as much as his real father. sadly do to old age his grand father passed away. with no one to take him in thana was left with only two options, ether go to a foster home or try to make it on his own so thana chose the later. he now lived alone in a trailer park outside of town. his grandfather's money payed for it and his schooling however, he did still have one person than he loved more then anything. that's his girl friend skylar rose she was his world and he was hers. he thought that fate wouldn't be harsh enough to take her from him too but he was wrong. tow weeks ago his beloved skylar got in a tragic car crash that killed her on impact, the news tore thana apart.

now here he was tow weeks later, oh sky if only there was something I could have done he said looking down. the sad thing is that the man who caused the crash didn't even get charged with anything. if it were up to me that bastard would be behind bars forever thana thought with hatred. thana was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the girl walking up to him. hay man can you point me to the gym?'' the girl asked. thana looked up at her and wiped his tears away, oh sorry I didn't hear you what did you say?'' he asked trying to hide his sadness. however the girl wasn't fooled and saw through his act, well I asked ware the gym was?'' she asked. but you look like your hurting are you okay she asked worried. thana just sighed, look girl I don't mean to be a jackass but I just lost my girl so please leave he said in a sad tone.

most people would have gotten offended from being talked to like that but not this girl. you've given up to early it's not over just yet she said sitting down next to him. he looked at her confused, I have lost everyone I love she was the last person I had left he said trying not to cry. hay it's gonna be okay because no matter what they will always be with you she said trying to cheer him up. thana looked down, I know that but she was the only thing I had left to live for and now she's gone he said. thana couldn't take it anymore and soon he just broke down. she was perfect in every way and I loved her so much he sobbed all the sadness he had inside him now coming out. the girl scooted over and hugged him letting him cry on he shoulder. wen he was done he pulled away and wiped his tears away, thank you for being there for me I'm sorry for the way I talked to you before he apologized.

she shrugged, its okay but just know that life isn't over she said smiling. by the way whats you name?'' she asked curios. he sighed, my name is thanatose he answered, whats your name I haven't seen you around here before he asked. she smiled glad that she had gotten him out of his depression, my name is amber lain mclain but you can just call me amber she said smiling. he chuckled, amber that's a pretty name sounds like I name of a singer he said smiling. amber blushed but shook it off, wow you smiled one would think that would be impossible she joked. this made him laugh, ya well I guess some how I learn how to laugh again so thank you doctor you really help he joked. amber laughed, oh no problem I'm gonna proscribe you a dose of super not be a lonely dipstick she said playing along. thy both laughed, ya know maybe this is skylar's way of telling me I need to move one he said. amber smiled, who knows but remember she doesn't want you to be sad she wants you to be happy and free amber explained.

look I may not know what its like to have lost someone I love like you do, but if there's one thing I do know its that the world won't stop for you it keeps turning and you have to turn with it amber explained. skylar's death may have hurt you thana but you have to understand that you still have a life to live and I think that's what she would wan't you to do as well she said. thana nodded, your right all skylar cared about was keeping me happy so she wouldn't wan't to see me like this he said. he wen't up to amber and hugged her, thank you amber for being there for me he said smiling. she hugged him back, hay I just did what anyone would do you looked upset so I wanted to cheer you up she said. thana sighed, amber in this school nobody is a nice person they all try to pick on you he explained. but he shook it off and got back in a good mood, well sense you were trying to find your way around before all this started how would you like for me to show you around thana said. amber smiled, sure sounds like fun it would be nice to know ware I'm gonna be spending the next four years of my life she joked. he laughed, hay its not that bad once you get bast all the jackasses its alright he joked. she rolled her eyes, ya that sounds real fun but sure she laughed and they began there tour of the worst school ever.

over time thana and amber started spending more time together and became grate friends. but thana was starting to feel something more then just friendship for her. amber seemed to be a tough girl something thana loved about her. but today he saw something that proved him wrong, he was walking down the hall to his next class wen he saw her run into the girls bath room. she looked like she was crying. thana wanted to see what was wrong but he knew he couldn't go in so he stood outside and listed. he heard her sobbing and talking to her self, why do they have to be so cruel to me she sobbed. _what is she talking about_?'' he wondered in his head. he then heard giggles coming from behind him he looked over and saw two girls laughing. he gritted his teeth and fallowed them, _you bitches did something to amber and I'm gonna find out waht_. he kept following them until they got to the gym

the girls that he was fallowing were non other then isabella shoemaker and sarra masson the school mean girls. thana decided to surprise them, you know isabella that little move was low even for you he said walking in. he was angry very , very angry because nobody hurt his friends and got away with it. the girls turned to him and got tense they knew they had messed up now. thana had a habit of beating up bullies in this school and anyone who dared face him always lost. oh thana wa, wen did you get here?'' she asked scared. he growled, I fallowed you hear after I saw what you did to amber he said in anger. this made them jump back, how did you see that you were no ware in sight she said backing up as thana walked towards them with hatred in his eyes. you forget my eyes see everything and you just happen to be in there cross hairs. he said lifting them both up by there throats. now listen to me you worthless sluts you will stay away from amber, because if you don't so help me god I'll pop those pretty eyes out of your skulls do you understand that he said in anger.

they nodded quickly, yes sir we will never bother her again I promise isabella said in fear. thana through them on the floor and started to walk out, you better keep that promise for youR sake at least he said in anger and walked out. after that day isabella never bothered amber again but that didn't stop others from trying, but thana noticed something else that bothered him. amber started coming to school with bruises on her, making him think there might be something going on at home. _wow I thought my life sucked at least my parents still loved me wen they were alive_ he thought. thana knew there was only one way he could help he had to ask what was wrong. one day he saw her yet again crying by her locker, _well now is as good as time as any_ he thought walking up to her. hay amber are you okay?'' he asked worried. she looked up at him with teary eyes, oh hay thana its nothing just dealing with some stuff at home you know parents she said trying to joke about it.

he got a stern look on his face, amber I know there's more then that he said sternly. you have been doing this for days now and at first I thought it was because of bullying but not anymore he said. she knew he had figured it out she couldn't hide it any longer and broke down, oh thana your right at first it was the bullying but my parents have been beating me up she cried. but why would they treat you like that? he asked worried. she sighed, because they wanted there perfect daughter and to them me being me isn't that she cried. thana thought this was stupid they treated there own daughter like trash all because she didn't meet there standards. why didn't you ever tell me that this was going on?'' he asked in shock.

she looked down, I didn't tell anyone because if I did they would take me away from them and despite how they treat me there my parents and I still love them she said. you know that they hate you but you still love them because you have that bond that all kids have to there parents he said understandingly. but amber there will come a time win enough is enough you do know that right he said sternly. she nodded, yes I do but until then at least I have you to help me she said and hugged him. thana knew that this was the best time to tell her how he felt. amber there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time he said slightly nervous. she looked up at him with that warm smile that could melt even the strongest heart. ya whats that? she asked sweetly. he felt his heart flutter, amber ever sense the day I met you I have thought you were the most beautiful girl on earth he said with a warm smile. you helped me wen I needed it the most by giving me a friend and for that I couldn't be more grateful he continued. amber hoped this was going ware she hoped it was, she had been feeling something for thana for a long time now but was to afraid to say anything. amber what I am try to say is I love, you will you make me the happiest boy and be my girl friend he asked taking her hands in his. she looked up at him with tears of joy, oh thana I would love nothing more she said and kiss him. they were in love and to them nothing could tear them apart but sadly fate had other plans.


	2. Chapter 2 hatred

Thana and amber couldn't be happier with there relationship it was almost like they were made for each other. but thana saw it as something ells he thought of it as skylar's way of telling him to move one. he felt like sky gave him amber to help him get through life. right now the happy couple were sitting at a picnic table enjoying a romantic lunch together. okay I got one if you were a ghost who would you haunt first?'' thana asked jokingly. amber giggled, well I think you already know the answer to that, I would haunt isabella that bitch deserves it amber said. thana chuckled, ya your right though I think she has learned her lesion about bullying you he said laughing. this made amber smile, so your the reason isabella has been being nicer to me she said smiling at him. he nodded, yep wen I saw you crying one day I looked and saw isabella and her friend laughing to them selves. I fallowed them util they were alone, I told them to stop bullying you or I would rip there eyes out thana explained with pride.

amber hugged him, oh thana that was so nice of you to help me like that she said thankfully. this brought back some memories from wen he had first met skylar, _this reminds me of wen skylar used to come to me for help_ he thought with a warm smile. well I couldn't let them do that to you, I mean what kind of friend would I be if I just let them beat you up he said looking at her. she laughed, well I would say you would be what most would call a jerk she joked. he chuckled, ya I would be a isabella and that is something you don't wanna be he said making them both laugh.

ya know thana I'm glad I met you, you've changed my life for the better and for that I am truly thankful amber said with a warm smile. he smiled back, well if you think about it its really the other way around. your the one who came to me that day so in reality it was you who helped me I just returned the favor he explained. she giggled, ya I guess your right if it wasn't for me you would still be a crying dipstick she joked. but now your my sweet little baby pop she said leaning in to kiss him. he leaned in as well and there lips locked. thana and amber were not afraid to show there love in public they just didn't care what people thought of them. they were in love and if somebody had a problem with it then they could fuck off. but there fun would soon be interrupted but a tragic event.

thana was walking down the street to amber's house with a huge bouquet of lilys, I cant wait to see her face wen she sees these he said to himself. today was his and amber't one month anniversary. thana had planed the whole day out and he couldn't wait to see amber. he was almost at her house wen he saw flashing red and blue lights along with blazing flames. what the hell is going on whose house is on fire?'' he thought. but wen he got closer he noticed the horrible truth, the house that was burning was ambers. thana fell to his knees dropping the flowers and cried, how could this have happened? '' he asked sobbing. he looked at the scene and saw them carrying a body bag.

he got up and ran over to the ambulances. the cops stood in front of him trying to stop him, sorry sir but you cant be here the cop said holding thana back. thana growled, I know the girl who lived in that house she was my girlfriend, now let me passed he said in anger. the cop let him go and he ran to the man who was loading a stretcher on the ambulance. he stopped and asked, sir who's in that bag?'' thana asked worried. the man looked at thana sadly sense he had heard what he told the cop, kid I'm sorry to tell you but your girlfriend didn't make it through the fire. thana couldn't believe this, what caused the fire?'' he asked in shock. the man sighed, we don't really know yet but we think somebody did it one purpose he said. did she ever smoke or anything like that?"the man asked. thana shook his head, no she wasn't a smoker and nether were he parents thana explained. also her house passed inspection last week so there was nothing wrong there thana said.

the man nodded, well is there anyone that you think would do such a thing to her he asked. this had thana thinking, _maybe isabella did this to get revenge if so wen I get my hands on her I'll rip her apart_ thana thought in anger. there is this one girl at class that always picked on her. she would always beat her up and at one point even threatened to kill her thana said describing isabella. _this man is a detective witch means if I tell him enough I could get isabella put away forever_ thana thought evilly. the man looked at him curios, so are you saying that this girl could have done this?'' the detective asked. thana nodded, yes isabella hated amber with a passion so it would only be logical for he to want to do something like this he explained. the problem is finding proof of this crime, we cant just put someone away just from hear say the detective explained. just then one of the fire fighters came up to them holding a camera, detective we found this its the only thing that seemed to survive the fire the fire fighter said. the detective took the camera, hmm'' we may have just found our proof he said. thana didn't show it but deep down he had a evil smile on his face.

the tape had indeed reveled what had happened that day. showed isabella and her trusty slave sneaking into amber's yard and starting the fire. isabella and her friend were charged with murder, as well as destruction of property. with a sentence of twenty years they wouldn't ever bother anyone again. thana felt better knowing that he had gotten rid of the person who had taken away his loves life. but it still didn't heal the hole that was left in his heart, it burned through him and soon all the pain turned to hate.

thana thought that god had forsaken him. he had lost it all his family and his girlfriends all of them gone before his eyes. thana's hate started to consume him making him sick, he started to lose sleep and grew weak. but this is what despair dose and he had reach the end of it. wen it came time to amber's funeral thana was a mess but he went anyway for amber. wen people saw him they were both horrified and worried for him. he heard them gossip about him some of what they said wasn't to bad. wen thana saw amber's parents he couldn't help but let out a small growl. _you bastards if you had done your job as parents and been there that night amber would still be here_ thana thought in anger. in truth they were part of amber's depression because from what she told him they would beat her if they didn't like something she did. but at least now she didn't have to worry about that anymore. she was free from all the pain and torment in this world but thana was still stuck here.

the parents saw him and walked over, hay your that thana kiD right the one our daughter loved the father asked. thana nodded, yes that would be me I was also the one who put her killer away for good thana said. they both sighed, thank you thana for being here it means the world to us said the mother. thana growled, I didn't come for you I came for amber because she was my girlfriend. but I know what you guys use to do to her thana said in anger. they gasped in shock, what how did you know asked amber's father. thana growled, you left marks on her that could clearly be seen. she also told me that you would hurt her all because she didn't do what you wanted her to. your lucky I don't report you thana threatened. he then walked away but turned around real quick, oh and by the way if I ever find out you had anything to do with this, I'll kill you he said unknowingly cracking one of his fingers.

thanas hatred slowly consumed him he began to hate the world and everyone in it. but that didn't mean he didn't fallow his dreams because he did. the one thing thana always felt comfort in was animals. he loved them so much that if it came down to it he would rather save a animal then a human. he became a snake breeder and even went one to open his own shop. he ended up becoming very rich off of it, however to him all this was worthless with out somebody to share it with. little did he know that something amazing was about to happen, something that would change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3 ghost zone

Thana sat on his couch watching T.V while petting his huge reticulated python lusy. this was just one of his reptiles all of witch he loved like they were his kids. he had mad it his life to help people understand these animals. he had lived his dream of becoming a breeder and made a lot off of it making him very rich. but even with all this money he still didn't feel complete. he knew he was missing one thing in his life and that's love, without it he was nothing but a husk. he had tried to find girls through out his life but none of them worked out. so he decided to just stay alone in life but hid wasn't a easy life to live not at all. the worst part of it all was the nightmares he had every night they were horrible. he would dream about ember being burned alive and screaming in pain as she burned. then would come skylar ware he had to watch as her car was smashed and she slowly bled to death. thana kept hearing there voices in his head pleading for him to help them. thana tried to block them out knowing that they weren't real they were just in his head. but it had drove him insane so much it caused him to change in very bad ways. his hare and skin turned white and his finger and toenails turned black. it was all because he had lost his mind. the only thing that kept him sane in this world was his animals they helped him stay together. there was also one other thing that helped him stay sane and that's music. he loved singing and had gotten really good at it but he wished he had someone to share it with. he knew that amber loved to hear him sing to her, it was one of many thing they shared. its something her did with her and skylar wen ever they felt sad or lonely. on song made him both cry and smile at the same time because of how much it reminded him of his girls. the more thana thought about them the more lonely he got, so he started to sing the song in hopes that it would make him stronger.

 _she walks to school with the lunch_

 _she packed_

 _nobody knows what she's_

 _holding' back_

warin' the same dress

 _she wore yesterday_

 _she hides the bruises with linen_

and lace

 _the teacher wonders but she_

 _doesn't ask_

 _it's hard to see the pain_

 _behind the mask_

bearing the burden

 _of a secret storm_

 _sometimes she wishes she was_

never born

 _through the wind and the rain_

she stands hard as a stone

in her world witch she can rise above

but her dreams give her wings

and she flies to a place where

she's loved concrete angel

 _somebody cries in the middle_

of the night

the neighbors hear, but they turn

out there light

 _a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

 _wen morning comes it will be to late_

 _through the wind and the rain_

she stands hard as a stone

in her world witch she can rise above

but her dreams give her wings

and she flies to a place where

she's loved concrete angel

 _a statue stands in a shaded place  
_

 _an angel girl with an upturned face_

a name is written on a polished rock

 _a broken heart that the world forgot_

 _through the wind and the rain_

she stands hard as a stone

 _in her world that she can rise above_

 _but her dreams give her wings_

 _and she flies to a place ware_

 _she's loved_

 _concrete angel  
_

wen the song ended thana was in tears this song reminded him so much of the girls. he would sing the song to them every time they were sad and it would make them feel better. he missed those days wen they were together feeling nothing but love for each other. thana thought it was really messed up that both his girl friends died within weeks of each other. it was almost as if god wanted him to be alone, but then again he could just be blaming him for the despair he was in. he felt a cold touch on hes hand looking down he say lusy nuzzling his hand gently. this made him smile a bit, at least you guys still love me your the only things that keep me sane in this world he said petting her. but it was the truth thana had always found comfort and love in animals. to him they do no wrong even wen they kill people he doesn't blame them for it. I wish amber was here to see you she would have loved you he said to his snake. but she's gone and there's nothing he can do to bring her back or so he thought.

* * *

 _deep in the ghost zone_

amber sat in her realm tuning her guitar with a sad look on her face. she had been a ghost for twenty years now and a powerful one at that. nobody would dare mess with her or ells they got there ass kicked. but she still felt unhappy why you ask well that's easy she was lonely. she had nobody to love, she tried to make things work with ghost's but it never worked out. there was only one guy that could make her happy and that's thanatose. he was the one and only one for her but she doesn't even know ware he is. even if she did she was stuck in here with no way out as fare as she knows anyway. she decided she needed some space so she went for a fly through the ghost zone. it wasn't nothing to really look at but this place was her home now, she had more friends here then she ever had wen she was human. she then heard a buzzing sound before she had to duck fore cover. a huge space ship thing flew of her head almost hitting her, what the hell was that?''she asked her self. she looked up and saw the ship in shock, _wait that's a ship how did it get in here unless it came from outside this world_ she thought then shot after it in hopes that it would lead her out.

amber was right the ship led her to a portal that took her to the real world. she found her self in a lab wow what is this place?'' she asked her self. oh well who cares right now I need to try and find thana but how she wondered. but she had a point thana could be any ware in the world who knows locating him could be futile. unless she allowed him to see her first. over the years amber had learned she had a siren like voice that could hypnotize humans and ghost's. she also knew thana would know her voice the second he heard it. with her plan in mind she flew out the lab through the roof and into the night.

ember flew over the city with a lot one her mind she knew the world must have changed sense she's been dead. she knew ware she was because she saw a huge sine that said amity park. she was in her home town but the question was is thana still here or has he moved on to another town. thana wont be up at this time so I think I'll just hide out till morning amber said to herself. sleep wasn't a must have for ghosts like it was humans it was more of a pleasure then anything ells just like eating. but ember was one of the few that did it. she went down to a old building that looked like nobody had been in for years. this should be a good place to stay for the night she said to her self, even thought i'm a ghost I still like to stay inside for the night she ember said to herself. she walked through the dark building her flaming hair lighting her way, _I can't wait to see him again this is gonna be so sweet_ she thought excited. ember found a old couch that looked comfy and laid down with nothing but thana on her mind. for the first time sense she died ember slept a peacefully.

* * *

 **hay everyone this is my second chapter on my danny phantom story tell me what you guys think. plus the song I used is a song that I used to sing to my girl. its called concrete angel and I think it fits this story well**


	4. Chapter 4 coming back

**Okay for those of you who are fallowing this story and are fans of danny phantom may be a bit confused. well this will be my own version of what happens with danny and embers meeting. I know how the episode went and to real it kind of pissed me off how he treated her. with that out of the way enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

ember awoke to the smell of dust and mold, ugh why did I have to pick such a filthy place to sleep she said to her self in disgusted. even though she wasn't human anymore she still liked to stay clean. ember flew out of the building and started to look for a place she could play her song. she knew that if she were to sing every human in this town would come running. she just hopped one of them was thana, but she was a little worried that he would be scared of her. but he would calm down once he saw it was really her right she could only hope. she looked around until she saw the park and smiled, _that is a perfect place for me to play my song_ she thought. she flew down staying invisible until need be. she landed one a small building that she guessed was a bathroom and turned visible. she summoned her ghostly guitar and turned it to the hypnotic setting and started to play her song.

 _It was, it was september_

 _winds blow, the dead leaves fall_

 _to you, I did surrender_

 _two weeks, yo didn't call_

 _your life goes on without me_

 _my life, a losing game_

 _but you should, you should not doubt me_

 _you will remember my name_

 _oh ember, you will remember_

as ember sang she noticed that people started to come to her just like men did wen sirens sang there beautiful songs. she still didn't see thana though.

 _ember, one thing remains_

 _ember, so warm and tender_

 _you will remember my name_

ember began to think back to wen her and thana worked on this song together, they were gonna sing it to embers ex but they never got the chance to do it wen she died. ember was doing everything she could not to cry at the memories that haunted her mind.

 _your heart, your heart has mended_

 _your wrong, now bare the shame_

she remembered all the hate she felt for nathen and isabella for how they treated her it made her sick.

 _like dead trees in cold december_

 _nothing but ashes remains_

she then remembered the night of the fire wen she was burnt to death in her sleep. she knew isabella and her gang were behind her untimely death and they would pay for it. she would make them suffer for what they did to her and thana she would kill them all every last one of them.

 _ember, you will remember_

 _ember, one thing remains_

 _ember, so warm and tender_

 _you will remember my name_

 _yea, you will remember my name_

with that last note she finished her song but wen she looked into the crowd of people she didn't see him. I guess he moved away and that means this was just a waste of time. no she refused to believe that, thana was hear maybe he just isn't here yet. but little did she know thana has heard every thing and he was one his way.

thana was walking around his house feeding his giant snakes there weekly meal of rabbits wen he heard something that made him freeze. he heard a female voice that seemed to echo. but he knew who that voice belonged to but of course that's impossible she was dead. but then again there was something inside his head that told him to fallow it. so that's what he did without a reason at all thana walked out the door with only one thing on his mind '' ember, he knew it was her but his mind couldn't comprehend it. but he knew that something was making him fallow the song and not just any song but there song. thana and ember had worked on that song together to get revenge of there haters. but they never got a chance to sing it because of embers death. now he was hearing her sing it and to him it sounded it like angels were singing to him. he kept fallowing the sound until he came to the park and saw a huge gathering of people around a bathroom building. the song ended and he was snapped out of his trance. thana shook his head and looked around for her voice but couldn't find it until he looked up at the roof. there standing in all her beauty was his long lost love amber mclain. but she did look different her skin was glowing a ghostly white and her eyes were a bright green instead of beautiful amber. her hair however it what caught attention the most. her once beautiful red hair was now a ponytail of blazing silver flames that looked like it could burn anything it touched. thana had heard that ghosts could come to visit you but not like this. but thana really didn't care how this was happening he just wanted to see if he had truly gone crazy. thana pushed through all the people trying to get to the front.

ember didn't know what to do she had come all this way to find the man she loved and he wasn't here. but she she had to have hope that he would hear her song, if all these people heard it she knew thana did. she continued to watch the crowd but still didn't see thana she was about to leave and go look for him wen she heard a voice call her name. she looked down to see a middle aged man walking slowly up to the building she was standing on. amber is that really you? " the man asked. wen he said that she knew who he was. only one person other then her parents would remember her human name and thats thana. ember flew down to him with a look of pure shock but it paled to the shock thana was feeling. he walk up to her with eyes that said many things but one of the most visible was happiness. ember really didn't know what to say what could she say. she was about to open her mouth wen she saw a flash of green light heading strait for them. before it hit she pushed thana out of the way taking the blow and getting knocked through the bathroom building. she looked up and saw a ghost boy flying toward them with a stern face she knew who this was '' danny phantom'' she thought in anger. she didn't want to fight and put thana's life in danger but she knew she would have no choice. _I don't want to put thanas life at risk but this brat wont give_ me _a choice_ she thought in anger. she stood up with pride guitar at the fist setting she knew that this would go bad but she didn't care. amber had just found thana and got back to the human world. she wouldn't be going back to that green hell hole not now not ever, she was gonna get her life back once and for all no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5 the love returns

Thana lied on the grown in confusion he couldn't feel anything but pain, what the hell just happened why would amber just through me like that he asked him self. thana slowly got up and looked around what he saw shocked him. the building amber was standing one was now a pile of ruble with green fire around it but amber was no ware in sight. just then he heard a loud bang coming from above him, there she is but who is she fighting he thought looking up. ember was fighting with danny phantom other wise known as the ghost boy, what do you want dipstick cant you see I was busy ember said in anger. danny glared back at her, what busy trying to hypnotize everyone in the the city I don't think so he said angry. embers eyes turned red, you don't know anything kid this town is my home just as much as it is yours she said in rage. ember sent a blast of blue fire from her hand at him knocking him into a nearby building. don't think I don't know how you act dipstick my friends told me all about you ember she said with venom in her voice. ember had heard about this kid all through out the ghost zone. he would fight and beat up ghosts no matter if they were good or evil he didn't care, you hurt us it doesn't matter if were evil or not you just want us gone but you won't take me down so easy she explained. if you mean no harm then why did you hypnotize everyone in town you don't call that harm he said annoyed. ember glared at him, I was using my power to bring my love to me and they just so happen to be hear so no I wasn't trying to do anything evil she explained. danny still didn't believe her, you really think I would believe you who would want to date a ghost he said annoyed. she growled, like you would even care now just GO AWAY she shouted and blasted him again with her guitar but he dodged it. danny had taken on a lot of ghost but this one was the most interesting of them all she wasn't just another evil spirit she had a mission. danny shot his own blast at her but she couldn't dodge it and it knocked her to the grown unconscious.

thana was watching ember fight this ghost boy and from the looks of it she was winning. wow she has some power and she's even more beautiful then wen she was human he thought star struck. but then just wen he thought ember had this she was knocked to the ground not moving. wen thana saw this he was angry he gritted his teeth and ran to her, hay leave her alone you asshole he yelled in anger. thana ran in front of danny to keep him away from ember, what do you think your doing kid get away from here danny said thinking thana was nuts. thana growled at him, no leave her alone she never did anything to hurt you he said holding emebr in his arms. come one ember open your eyes please thana pleaded he had just got her back he wouldn't lose her again. she will be fine she cant die because she's already dead and what do you care anyway you don't even know her danny said confused. thana held emebr in his arms brushing her fiery blue hair but not getting burnt, she is the love of my life and I know her more then anyone in the world he explained in tears. I was there wen she died that fateful night thana said now almost sobbing. this got danny's attention, so you knew her wen she was human? '' he asked shocked. thana nodded, she was burnt alive inside her own hose but she was asleep wen it happened he explained. I knew who did it and they payed for it but it still didn't heal my broken heart, she was my girl friend I was one my way to give her flowers for our anniversary and that wen I seen the fire. her hole hose was in flames and the fire fighters were already there, I dropped the flowers and fell to my knees in despair I had just lost the only person I had left to love. danny was at aw at thana's story he could never imagine how that must feel to have the person you love burnt to death. danny felt bad for thana but he had a duty to his town and that men't taking ember down. look I'm sorry but she isn't allowed to be here this isn't a ghost town danny explained. just to let you know she was born and died here in amity park so she has every right to be here so leave her alone he said almost crying. ember slowly opened her eyes and wen she saw thana she shot up only to halt wen she felt a spitting head ache, amber calm down your pretty hurt thana said concerned. wen ember looked up she saw danny and it made her even more angry but thanas warm eyes calmed her down. lets get out of here ember were not welcome thana said with a pissed of look he didn't want to be here anymore. she nodded and slowly got up grabbing thanas hand to help keep her balance, you will pay for hurting her phantom thana said cracking his finger. this made danny cringe a little something about this kid screamed '' I wanna kill you '' but he just pushed it off. amber looked at thana with a little bit of concern something about her long lost love had changed. she shrugged it off though and in a whirlwind off fire she teleported them away. danny was left deep in thought, I think I just mad my new worst enemy, ether that or ember has him under a spell he said to him self.

amber had transported them to the old building she had stayed in the night before, sorry its nothing fancy but if I took you to my real home you would die in minutes she said with a sad smile. thana smiled back at her, its fine your alive thats all that matters he said grabbing her hands. she giggled, well I'm not really alive I'm a ghost she said joking she knew he had to be a mess deep down but he didn't look like he was showing it. look thana I know what your thinking, if I could come back then why didn't I do it sooner she said almost in tears. thana sighed, ember I could never be mad this was something you had no control over it he said warmly. she looked down but you were left all alone to deal with the pain she said sadly. he lifted her face to meet her's, amber you had no choice you died and god knows what you thought wen you got to the other side, but I do have to ask if you were in paradise then why would you come back he asked confused. she sighed, well that's the thing about being a ghost if your a free soul with no regrets and die a normal death you go to heaven, but if you die a untimely death like me you go to a place called the ghost zone she explained. thana had read about such a place in books, it was a rift between the human world and the other side ware restless spirits go to wonder. I've read about the ghost zone its said that there are hundreds of ghost living within he said a little surprise. amber nodded, yes most of them are lost looking for something they lost, others are just evil and don't want to pass over just so they can cause chaos she explained. to thana this was all very interesting but one thing still doesn't fallow, hay amber from what I've read the ghost zone is inescapable so how did you get out? '' he asked curios. amber sighed, well that ghost kid I fought he was flying through with a ship, wen I saw that something like that could get in maybe I can get out. so I fallowed it and it led me to a open portal that we both flew through. wen I got to the other side I was in a lab and I knew I was in the humans world amber said finishing her story. I guess you went to look for me soon after huh?'' thana asked smiling. amber nodded, yes I knew it wouldn't be easy but in the end it was worth it because I found you she said warmly. thana smiled, yes you did and this time I will never let anything happen to you he said holding her. what he did next took her by surprise, with out warning thana leaned down and kissed amber passionately she was shocked at first but gave in. wen they pulled apart they both grinned, I've been wanting to do that for twenty years thana said with a warm smile, he had waited so long to kiss her again and he finally got his wish. lets go back to my place ware its more comfy just be careful of my pets thana said with a wide grin. she nodded then got confused, wait what do you mean by pets?'' she asked. thana smiled, well lets just say I made my dream come true and now I have a few friends living with me he explained. ember shrugged it off, so wares your house at so I can teleport us there? '' she asked smiling. thana smiled back, it in the same spot it was twenty years ago its just a little bigger he explained. she nodded and grabbed his hand and teleported them to thanas mansion.

wow you have definitely upgraded how could you afford this?'' she asked in shock. they had just reached thanas hose and to say that amber was shocked would be a understatement. thana chuckled, well with all the money I've made breeding snakes I became rich he explained. this shocked amber even more, so your now a big time snake breeder that so cool what kind of snakes do you breed she asked excited. thana smiled, well I breed all kinds mostly big snakes like pythons, but I also breed lizards like tangos and dragons he explained proudly. thana had become very proud of his reptile hobby and it was his main way of making money. the couple walked up to the big door and thana opened it, come in but watch your feet my pets like to roam the hose he said half joking. wen ember walked into the house she couldn't believe her eye, wow thana this place is like a fairy tale she said amazed. he chuckled, well I try to keep this as close to my pets home as I can, speaking of them one of my biggest should be around here he said looking around. just then they heard a loud his come from no ware, ah there she is come here lusy thana said reaching his hand down to the huge python. this is my tiger retic lusy one of my biggest snakes but don't let her size scare you she is a total sweetheart he said petting the huge snake on the head. ember came up to the snake but she was wary, you sure she wont bite me? '' she asked. thana nodded, yes I'm sure she has been around enough people that she would have no reason to bite thana explained. even thought ember was a ghost she still could feel things wen it came to pain so if a animal like this bit her it would still hurt even if it would heal in a matter of seconds. ember trusted him and put her hand up to lusy's nose to let the snake sniff her witch it did, just hold still she's seeing what you are thana explained with a warm smile. this had been something that he had wanted to do for years. he had always dreamed of having ember see his animals and be able to bond with them like he did. lusy stopped sniffing amber's hand and put her nose to her hand gently, thana nodded to ember to let her know it was okay and amber began to pet lusy. she's so gentle how could a snake this big be this nice? '' amber asked shocked. thana smiled, well wen you don't have people trying to kill you and your raised with love and respect, you become more friendly and less incline to bite he explained looking at his giant pet. I have many more of these snakes but this big girl was one of my first, I've had her sense she was born and I love her like I would my own kid thana explained with a warm smile. amber looked around and saw that thanas house was filled with all kinds of trees some had lizards crawling in them. you let your pet roam around your house she asked curios. thana nodded, yes that's another reason there so nice, with no cage to hold them captive they are free to do as they like, it makes them feel less trapped and more at home he explained. all this shocked amber, wow you have spent your whole life taking care of them it must have been hard all by yourself she said sadly. thana nodded, yes it was but without them I would have gone crazy long ago he explained. he let lusy go and got up, enough longing on the past lets focus on the future wanna see some of my other friends thana said with a happy tone. amber nodded, and fallowed him, _he's right I cant keep dwelling on the past were together again and that's all that matters_ she thought. however the happy times wouldn't last long.


	6. Chapter 6 transformation and old friend

thana and ember sat atop his house looking at the stars just enjoying each others company, but there was something on thana's mind that was bugging him to no end. you know amber that boy you fought really made me mad, the way he treated you is wrong thana explained in anger. amber looked over at him, well he's the protector of the city and he's very powerful not even the strongest of us can beat him, don't take this the wrong way babypop but you cant beat him as a human she explained. thana sighed, ya I know but what if I could become like her then I could teach him a lesson, he needs to learn that you can't just beat people up wen they never did anything thana explained. this was true even if ember brain washed the hole city she didn't do it on purpose, she was trying to attract thana to her so there was no reason he couldn't make peace. ember was shocked to hear this, wait you wanna try to become like him do you really thing that is a good idea, from what I've been told about him he got his powers by turning on his ghost portal while inside she explained. thana was a little confused, why wouldn't it be if he can do it then why can't I? '' he asked. ember sighed, even though he lived through it doesn't mean you will if it goes wrong you could die, I just got you back babypop and I don't wanna lose you again she said almost crying. thana walked up to her and hugged her, listen babe I promise that no matter what you will never lose me again, but if I'm gonna be with you I have to be able to protect you like all men should protect there girls he explained gently. she looked up at him with teary eyes, oh thana you already protect me and I'll love you no matter what you are ghost or human she said with passion. thana leaned down and kissed ember with passion, they couldn't be more happier then at that very moment. if becoming a halfa is want you really want then your wish is my command, but were gonna have to wait till morning wen that asshole is at school she explained. thana smiled, actually I might know a much easier way then breaking into a ghost hunters house, I know a man who has been working with ghost tech for as long as I've been breeding reptiles thana explained. ember raised a eyebrow, who is it and how do you know him?'' she asked curios. thana smiled, his name is vlad masters a very rich man who I met many years ago, he helped me get some of the tech to build my reptile house he explained. ember thought for a moment she had heard the name vlad before but could remember ware, you know I've heard the name vlad before but I don't now ware I heard it she said in thought. thana smiled, well I think he's the one who can help me become like fenton because if his parents can build a portal I know vlad can, he is also the mare of our town so that makes knowing him even better he explained. so ware dose this guy live I can telaport us there? '' she asked. thana smiled, he lives up in the mountains ware nobody really goes in fact it takes about four hours to get there by car, but with your powers we can get there in seconds he explained. ember nodded and took his hand in her's, well what are we waiting for the sooner we get there the sooner you can kick ghost boys ass, its also one step closer to our happy ending she explained with a smile. he nodded and in a werlwind of silver flames they were gone.

they arrived outside a massive mansion with a iron fence, well this is the place thana said with a smile. ember was shocked to say the least, wow he's done well for himself how did he get so rich?'' she asked curios. thana smiled, well wen we worked together we shared each others money until we got rich enough that is was no longer necessary, after a while we went our different ways and lived our lives thana explained. ember nodded in understanding, well we cant just break through the gate he is your friend after all, doesn't he have a door bell or something she asked. thana nodded and walked up to the keypad on the post next to the gate, this button will let me ask entry he explained pushing it. we he pushed the button there was a loud buzz before thana spoke, hay vlad masters I know its been a while but I would like to come in he said kindly into the speaker. it wasn't long before a strong english accented voice rang back through, ah thanatose its been quite a long time sense I last saw you so yes please come on in the voice said. thana let go of the button as the giant gate opened, well my love shall we he asked taking embers hand. she nodded and they started up the long trail but as they got closer to the mansion something came to embers mind, wait thana if vlad makes ghost tech then doesn't that mean he's a hunter she asked a little worried. thana smiled, no ember he's not a hunter he just makes the tech so there is nothing to be afraid of, at first I thought he was crazy wen he said he was making ghost tech but wen I saw it for my self I believed him he explained. ember sighed in relief, well that's good because I really didn't want to put you in danger if I had to fight she explained as they came up to the mansions front door. they walked up the porch and thana knocked on the massive door witch opened to revile a tall man with long silver hair in a short ponytail, he had on a sute and long black pants ember thought he looked kinda like a vampire. why hello there thana how are you doing these days vlad asked kindly bowing, vlad had always been a gentleman for as long as thana had know him. thana smiled kindly, not too bad I've had ups and downs thana explained holding out his hand. vlad shook thanas hand then turned to ember and got a shocked look, well hello there miss what is your name? '' he asked. vlad knew she was a ghost there was no hiding it but why would thana be with her. thana smiled, well vlad this is someone very special to me in fact she is the one who I've been hurting over for thirty years, this is amber mclain but she now likes to bee called ember now he explained.

vlad was shocked, well I'm happy for you but you do realize she is a ghost right witch means you could never have a normal love life again he explained. thana sighed, well that's one of the reasons I came to see you vlad, if you don't know there is a boy named danny phantom and he attack ember wen she came to this world to find me he explained. vlad held back a growl, yes I've heard about him and his heroics but I never saw him as threat, he is protecting the city form evil ghost did amber do anything wrong vlad asked. it may have been a stupid question but thana knew why he would ask it most ghost would are vengful after a death like ambers, they feel like the world has betrayed them so they want to take revenge one it. thana sighed, that's just it she never did anything wrong at least not on purpose she was trying to attract me, the rest of the city just got caught up in it thana explained. ember nodded, one of my powers is that I can attract people and ghost with my voice but its not something I used often, so wen I broke out of the ghost zone I thought I'd use it to draw in thana she explained. I never thought it would have such a affect on humans but it does and I didn't even know what I was doing, until I saw the whole town in front of me in a zombie like state ember said looking down. thana sighed, she fought a good fight even knocked that asshole on his ass a few times but in the end he beat her, on of the biggest things that pissed me off the most was wen he said she didn't belong here thana explained cracking one of his fingers. vlad flinched we he did that because he knew that wen thana did that he was really angry, well I understand your hatred towards him but how to you think I can help you he asked. thana smiled at him, well you told me that you had something really exciting to show me so let me ask you is it a ghost portal he asked with a sly smile. vlad was shocked, how did you guess?'' he asked. thana smiled, well it was only a matter of time before you made it so if you wouldn't mind can we come see it he asked with a smile that said all kinds of evil. vlad noticed this but just shrugged it of as nothing but he knew that look, thana had always held a big hatred for humanity witch made a lot of people not like the kid. vlad nodded and invited them in but he had a feeling why thana wanted to see his ghost portal, vlad was one of danny phantom's worst enemy's know as vlad plasmus. he was the only other halfa in the world and one of the few that could take one danny, vlad knew that thana was thinking that he could get the same powers danny had. though vlad knew how dangerous this was he was curios to know if thana could survive it or not, also if the reptile breeder did live that mean't he could take down danny.

wen they got inside ember and thana were quite surprised, wow you really went all out on this house didn't you thana said with a chuckle. vlad laughed as well, none of this would have been possible had it not been for you, you and your breeding money helped me get all of this he explained with pride. thana smiled, well I had to do something to repay you for all that stuff you gave me so why not, plus I had way to much money lying around thana explained. ember smiled, ya know other then my death you've had a pretty nice life over the years with all the money you've made, but I guess all that is worthless without someone to share it with she said looking down. thana smiled and bumped her shoulder, hay that time is over now I have my girl back in my arms he said with a smile. she nodded and they continued there way down the hallway fallowing the very rich man, he took them to a door witch led to some stairs that thana knew was the basement. the lab is down her but you knew that already sense you helped me build this place vlad said with a smile, thana smiled back he always like the sarcastic tone in vlads voice. they wen't down the stairs witch lead them down into a huge lab that dwarfed the fentons, wow this lab makes the dipstick's look like a class room ember half joked. vlad smiled, well with all the tech I make I had to make space to put stuff and also for also all the machine's, its quite the collection if I do say so myself almost as big as thanans reptile collection he said with a smirk. they continued through the lab until they arrived at a giant tube with a computer next to it, well here she is my ghost portal my proudest work yet vlad said smiling. thana smiled at the giant machine this was his key to kicking that ghost brats ass, she is quite a sight vlad this could change the world thana said smiling. as much as this thing is amazing I didn't come here to just look at it, we need it for something special thana explained with a evil gleam in his eye. vlad raised a eye brow, really and what might that be?" he asked. thana took a deep breath an looked at ember who nodded, well vlad from everything I've heard about the ghost kid. he got his powers from getting caught in the portal while it was being turned on so if the same would to happen to me, than maybe I could get the same power as him if not more so because I'm stronger then him thana explained. vlad put on a fake shocked face, thana you can possibly be thinking of trying to copy him he was lucky to survive, so what makes you think you could survive it he explained. thana sighed, I know the chances of me living through this is slim, but I was always taught that without sacrifice there can be no victory thana explained. plus if I'm half ghost it will mean me and ember can have a child even if it will be half ghost thana said smiling. vlad sighed, well thana if this is what you really want to do then as your friend I will help you, but you must know that once you do this there is no going back vlad said sternly. thana nodded, I understand the risk and I'm ready, another reason I want to do this is to help fight along side amber he explained. thana had thought about this ever sense he first saw ember fight that ghost brat, he hated the way he beat his love. it reminded him of the way the bully's in high school use to hurt her witch made him angry, they would pick on emebr and tell her to kill herself even causing her death. vlad nodded and went to the controls, okay just step inside and we can begin he said. thana nodded and stepped inside the portal but not before giving ember a kiss to make her feel better, I'll be fine babe don't worry he said with a smile. she nodded and let him go.

thana walked into the cost portal with a proud smile one his face, but deep down her was scared he knew that if this messed up he could be killed but he had to do it. are you sure you wanna go through with this vlad asked one last time. thana sighed annoyed, yes vlad now press the god dam button he said in a sarcastic voice cracking his finger. vlad took that as a sine to start the test and pushed the button, in a flash of light the portal came to life. the first thing that thana felt was pain going through his whole body but he had to fight through it, as the pain went on he could feel his body changing. he screamed out in pain hoping that it would be over soon. on the outside vlas and ember watched as the flashes turned from green to purple and thanas human screams became more demonic, until they became a loud demonic roar that made there spines run cold. ember looked at vlad with a shocked look, um, vlad did you hear that or was it just me?"she asked. vlad nodded, yes young ember I did and it seems thanas new form may have a lot more pow then we ever thought possible he said. this had the vampire halfa some what afraid of the new halfa if thana ever turned on him in battle he could destroy him, but vlad highly doubted that would ever happen sense they had to much history. inside the tube thana's body was changing fom that of a human to that of a black ware wolf, his left eye stayed blue but his right was now gold like a normal wolf. thana let out one last painful yell that turned into a roar, wen the light vanished there was a giant panting ware wolf ware thana had been standing. vlad and ember also noticed the light fade and ran inside to help thana but stopped once they saw the beast that lay before them, they had never seen such a thing before and were slightly afraid. thana are you okay?"ember asked worried. the boy turned wolf growled slowly getting up, oh man I feel like I got struck by lightning he said in a demonic voice. he slowly got up and looked at himself, my guess is that it worked sense I'm now this he said looking at himself, ember walked up to her wolf lover helping him up. thana got to his feet, man that hurt like hell but man do I look cool he said looking at his new body. ember couldn't believe the monster her lover had become he looked far more powerful then any ghost in the ghost zone, she knew that thana would be the one who took down that ghost brat. well ember I wanna go test out my new powers so why don't we head to the city and put on a little show thana said with a wicked smile. ember nodded, I agree lets show that dipstick what were made of she said excited. they thanked vlad and headed out to start the battle that would change the world for ever.


	7. Chapter 7 love song and pay back

Thana and ember sat atop a building in the same park ware they met once again, both had evil smiles on there faces they were excited for what was about to happen. well my sweet flame I think its time we begin our show don't ya think thana said smiling. emebr giggled at the name her lover called her, yes I believe it is my black wolf god she said joking slightly, they always called each other these little pet names witch ember thought was cute as hell. ember smiled evilly, ya know its funny I almost feel sorry for what were about to do to that dipstick, but hay you play with fire you get burned she said with look that said revenge is sweet. ember snapped her fingers and her ghostly band apeared behind them, thana had told her about a song that he wanted to sing for her so she had her band play the beat. thana smiled at her, emebr I wanted to sing this song to you because it matches us, I hope that you'll like it my love he said nervously. she gave him a warm smile, thana I've heard you sing before wen I was alive and it sounded beautiful so I'm sure I'll enjoy it she said. thana nodded and gave the band the signal to start playing his song, he started to sing it and people started to gather.

play no matter what by papa roach:

 _I need you right her by my side_

 _your every thing I'm not in my life_

 _were indestructible, we are untou_ _chable_

 _nothing can take us down tonight_

 _you are so beautiful_

 _it should be criminal that you could be mine_

 _and we will make it out alive_

 _I promise you this love will never die_

 _no matter what I got your back_

 _I'll take bullet for you if it comes to that_

 _I swear to god that in the bitter end_

 _were gonna be the last ones standing_

 _so believe me wen I say your the one_

 _they'll never forgive us for the things we've done_

 _we will make it out alive_

 _I promise you this love will never die_

 _no matter what I got your back_

 _I'll take a bullet for if it comes to that_

 _I swear to god that in the better end_

 _were gonna be the last ones standing_

 _we'll never fall_

 _we'll never fade_

 _I promise you forever and my soul today_

 _no matter what until the bitter end_

 _were gonna be the last ones standing_

 _and everybody said that we would never last and if they saw us now bet they take it back_

 _it doesn't matter what we do_

 _or what we say_

 _cause nothing matters anyway_

 _no matter what_

 _I got your back_

 _I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_

 _I swear to god that in the bitter end_

 _were gonna be the last ones standing._

with that final verse thana ended his song there with hundreds of people below him screaming his name, just like ember he got a huge energy boost as if he had drank a gallon of redbull. it seems like he did have the same powers that his love had and many more no doubt, these powers were just waiting to be shown and thana knew how. ember looked out on the horizon and saw just person they were looking for, it was danny phantom coming to try and stop them from taking over the world. well my wolf boy looks like we have a party crasher coming our way, I think its time we tried out your new powers on the famous ghost child she said with a evil grin. thana turned toward ware his love was looking and saw his target, this was the moment he had been waiting for he was gonna make this kid pay for what he did. thana cracked one of his fingers, foolish boy has no idea who hes messing wit, I think its time we give him a worthy punishment he said his eye flashing gold. the ghost boy floated above them glaring, I thought I told you all that you don't belong here he said annoyed. the ghostly couple smiled evilly at him, why danny how nice to see you again I see your still bitter thana said mocking the so called hero, well welcome to our little show your just in time for the mane event he said smiling a now fang filled smile. this confused danny but before he could ask any questions he was blinded by a huge flash of purple light, the light swallowed them and danny heard a demonic growl.

wen the light died down he had no time to recover because he was hit by a purple plasma ray, this knocked the halfa out of the sky and to the ground bellow making him grunt in pain. wen the boy opened his eyes he was met with a frightening sight, there hovering next to ember was a huge black warewolf his one gold eye glowing in the moonless night. danny shook his head and shot back to the sky, what the heck is going on here? " he asked in shock. thana grinned a fang filled smile, whats wrong you look like you've seen a ghost I can asure you phantom I'm flesh and blood thana said with a mocking tone, the look on the ghost boys face almost caused thana to burst out laughing. danny looked at the now transformed thana with shock, how did you get ghost powers even better question why are you a wolf he asked the boy had never seen anything like this before, he did know that thana would prove to be his biggest fight ever. before danny could ask any more questions thana launched another purple blast at him and then charged him, thana soon had the boy held down with only one of his pawed feet. your not so tough kid look at you held down by that witch you hunt, your nothing but a worthless worm no your worse then a worm your a human he said in discust.

thana then grabbed danny by the throat and sent a shock of purple lightning through the boys body, the ghost boy screamed in pain before turning back to human. thana smiled at the boy and held him up to his face, your time is over boy you failed to capture your prey and now you will suffer, you'll make a nice meal for me to give me strength thana said in a sinister tone. thana opened his his jaws and spit them apart holding the boy above his head, but before he could take a bite ember put a hand on his arm. thana stop that's gross she said in that sassy tone she was known for. thana stopped and closed his jaws throwing the ghost boy down on the ground, I'm sorry ember I don't know what came over me but I think we've made our point, he should be hurting for a while after that ass kicking he said with a evil smile. ember smiled too but with a more sexy look, I really liked that song you sang for me so I think its time I reward you for being such a good boy she said saductively. thana smiled at her, well my sweet rockstar lets head back to my place so you can reward me he said smiling he knew what she meant by reward and was very excited, so with in a wirlwind of flames they were gone.

 _this wouldn't be the last time thana had a run in with the ghostly hero, they would be known as arch enemies bent on destroying each other and there loved ones. but one thing is for sure, danny phantom had his work cut out for him this time because this was no normal threat._

* * *

 **hello my readers I'm sorry for the slow updates life has been very hard for me, but don't worry I'm still writing that will never change. thank you all for the your fallows and reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 good morning

Thana woke up to ember's bare chest in his face and smiled, _ya know I always dreamed of seeing those every morning but I never knew they would look that good_ he thought with a peaceful smile on his face. this had been his dream for thirty years, he had longed to wake up to her in his bed every day until he died, now his wish had came true and he had to say it was worth the wait. as much as thana wanted to stay he still had his animals to take care of, he had to feed them and make sure they had everything they needed for the day. thana got up carefully as to not wake his flaming princess from her deep sleep and headed for the bathroom, he undressed and hoped in the shower to wash up. wen he got out he stopped in front of the mirror and was shocked at what he saw, thana's whole body had changed from becoming a halfa because he now looked like he had hit the gym. the biggest thing that shocked him was that one of his eyes was gold like his wolf forms, it seems he might have been more ghost now then he first thought but he didn't really mind.

thana had planed to take ember some ware nice but he just hoped that danny phantom wouldn't show up to ruin it, he wanted it to just be him and ember together today because they had a lot of time to catch up. in fact they had over thirty years of time to catch up on, he had told ember a lot of what he had done over the years but he wanted to know what she had been doing in the ghost zone. he had tried asking her a little bit but she always seemed to want to avoid it, witch told him that it must have been a hard time while she was in there it seems even wen shes dead her life is still hard. but he wasn't gonna try to force her to tell her he knew she would tell him in her own time. right now though the biggest problem they had to deal with was the ghost hero, thana knew that as long as long as that kid was around he and ember would never have peace.

the more thana thought about the other halfa the more angry he became along with confused, the kid called himself a hero yet he failed to see that ember was the one hurting but he just saw her as a enemy. thana had to wonder how many other tortured souls were out there, he knew that there had been a lot of tragic deaths over the last thirty years no doubt those souls have yet to move on. he remembered ember telling him about how she spent the last thirty years in a place called the ghost zone, she said that's ware ghosts who cant move one go to so they can live there lives. most of these ghosts are vengeful spirits that did ether did bad things wen they were alive, or they were killed by someone and are haunted by there past ether way it was still sad to him. these ghost needed help and nobody cared about them. to thana a hero was someone who helped people no mater what they looked like, these people were still the same as wen they died except now there ghost.

thana had a plane for the other halfa but he wanted to wait it out until he had full control over his new powers, also he wanted to spend as much time with ember as he could before starting a war. thana looked over in the corner ware he saw ember's ghostly guitar with wonder, he wanted to know how she got because she never had one wen she was alive. even though she always asked her parents for one they would never give her one, he knew they saw her dream as a joke. it only wen he thought of that dreams that he understood how she must have got it, wen she became a ghost it must have been like a mark to show what she was meant to be. the guitar held a lot of power in it as he could feel just from standing by it, she had used it as a weapon during there fist fight with danny wen he saw him hurt her. he saw that it had enough power to knock the ghost boy to the ground, he also saw during her song that it gave her the power to control people's minds. also the sound of people chanting her name gave the girl even more power, it was something they seemed to share together among other things.

anther thing thana took notice of was the lyrics of embers song remember, if you listen closely you can see she's talking about the very last days of her life. yet its a song that thana had thought he'd seen before but couldn't quite recall, that is until a memory of a long time ago came back to him. he remembered seeing ember writing down on a note pad wen he met her outside after school, she told him she was writing a song that she wanted to sing wen her dream came true. _who knew how much that song told in its lyrics_ he thought sadly, it pained him even now to know how the love of his life had left the world. thana knew it could have been stopped had people just payed attention, ember was so broken and hurt yet nobody not even her own parents cared to do anything about it until it was too late. that was in the past though ember's back now and as long as he had her she would never leave again, thana loved that girl with everything he had so much he was willing to give up his humanity just to protect her. but thana knew he was only one person and that even with his new power he couldn't protect her forever, but he would do everything he could to do so even sacrifice himself.

thana wrote a note saying ware he would be wen she woke up so she wouldn't freak out, he then gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before he headed out the door to take care of his reptiles. next to ember these animals were his life, he had worked almost all his life to get them and he wouldn't trade them for anything. some of his biggest animals were his burmese pythons witch had also been the ones that made him the most money, he knew ember would love them because of the way she acted wen she first came there. ember was always supportive of his dreams just like he was her's it was one of the things that brought them together, no matter what thana always believed in her because he knew nobody ells did. thana walked around his mansion and fed all his reptiles plus gave them water, he also checked all the females to see if they had any eggs witch was very dangerous. the big snakes could easily hurt him very badly if not kill him but he was always careful, but he had been bit before and it was a very bloody ordeal. but despite there danger thana would never them up because there like his children, the word children had thana thinking about his future with his new ghostly lover.

could they ever have children together with one of them being dead and the other being half dead, he would have to ask ember if she ever knew any ghosts who had children in the ghost zone. he decide to push the thought to the back of his mind for now, after finishing up egg check he decided to go check on ember to see if she was ready to start the day. when he walked into his bedroom he saw ember was sitting on the bed reading the note, she must have just woke up from her deep sleep and she was still naked as well. thana walked up to her and smiled, hay baby I think you should be getting ready because I have a big day ahead of us, this startled the flaming beauty making her jump in surprise but she calmed down once she saw it was thana. oh thana your startled me I didn't see you come it ware did you go? " she asked curios. thana smiled at her, well I went to take care of my reptiles and see if any had laid any eggs or not he explained, I look for eggs so that I can hatch them and get some babies to sell. ember smiled at him while she didn't understand his work very well she was happy to see him happy. \

ember got off the bed and gave her love a hug witch he gladly accepted, I'm so happy to finally be with you again after thirty years it feels like a dream and one I never wanna wake up from. it was something she had thought about wen she had fell asleep that night, what if she woke up and all this was all just a big dream. but it wasn't a dream because no dream could ever be this good, she had everything she wanted in her life now. she wanted to show thana to her friends in the ghost zone but she didn't know how they would react to seeing another halfa, she knew all her friends have had a encounter with the hero of amity park witch normally turned into a grudge. but because she was so respected there she knew that they would trust her judgment, but there was a problem she knew that thana would be able to go in his ghost form. but what would happen if he went there in his human form, its said that humans couldn't survive in the ghost zone because there was no air so she didn't want to risk it.

ember looked up at him with a smile, well actually thana I was hopping we could go to the ghost zone so I can show you to my friends she explained. thana was a little shocked at first but smiled, I'd love to go to the ghost zone with you ember, but other then vlads portal we have now way to get there and I'm sure his portal is fried he explained. ember smiled back at him, well my wolf boy I got here by teleportation so we should be able to get back to the ghost zone the same way, my only concern is that you may have to be in your ghost form because humans can't survive there she explained. thana smiled at her, well my flaming princess it seems that I am more ghost then I thought, he then showed her his golden wolfs eye and she was shocked. thana gripped her hands, besides if I'm in my ghost form they may think your going out with animals and we wouldn't want that now would we he said joking. ember giggled at his joke, yea I guess that would look pretty strange wouldn't it she said, it was times like this that made her remember wen they first met all those years ago.

thana grinned at her, I'm ready wen you are my love and I'm excited to meet your friends he said. ember nodded. alright just hold on to me and I'll do the rest from there she explained, thana grabbed on to ember's shoulders. ember then snapped her finger's and they were gone in a werlwind of flames, this moment was gonna be the biggest in thana's new ghost life.

* * *

 **this is chapter 8 of my story love for ember and I hope you enjoy it, this story is gonna get good really soon so stay tuned.**


End file.
